The present invention relates to a seat having a backrest element, in particular for a motor vehicle, and preferably for a motor vehicle with a variable interior space.
Previously known, for example, is a motor vehicle which has a pivotable backrest. For the purpose of adjusting or increasing an interior space, the backrest can be pivoted on a seat surface, for example, in order to be able to transport long objects, for example, in the motor vehicle.
It is further known in respect of motor vehicles for a motor vehicle seat to be removable by a user without tools for reasons of the variability of an interior space.
It is also previously known, furthermore, for a seat to be rotated, for example, from a position facing in the direction of driving into another position. This has a known application, for example, in so-called mobile homes or other motor vehicles with camping equipment.
However, the rotation of a seat frequently encounters the problem, in particular in passenger vehicles with limited space in their interior, that too little room is available for pivoting or rotation of the seat, and rotation of the seat is impeded, for example, by a body pillar or a center console or the like.
The object of the present invention is to make available a seat with a backrest, wherein the seat can be transferred into another seat position under conditions of limited room.
This and other objects are achieved according to the invention by a seat having a seat surface element and a first backrest element, wherein the first backrest element is pivotable in a guided manner from a use position into a stowed position underneath the seat surface element.
An inventive seat has a seat surface element and at least one backrest element, i.e. a first backrest element. The first backrest element can be pivoted in a guided manner from a use position into a stowed position underneath the seat surface element. In particular, the first backrest element can be pivoted underneath the seat surface element in a guided manner or, where appropriate, in a forcibly guided manner.
In this way, a person on the seat surface element can also take up a position in another direction, in particular in an opposite direction on the seat, in particular on the seat surface element, without the first backrest element being in the way. Furthermore, the first backrest element is capable of being stowed appropriately in this way so that it does not restrict a space.
According to a preferred further development, the first backrest element can be pivoted via a multiple-joint bearing. The multiple joint bearing can be a four-joint bearing, for example.
The first backrest element can also be pivotable via a sliding block guide, however.
As a result, by means of the multiple-joint bearing and/or the sliding block guide, the backrest element can be displaced in a guided manner from the use position into the stowed position via a defined movement path.
The first backrest element preferably has a lower section, which is adjacent to the seat surface element in the use position. In addition, the backrest element has an upper section, which is displaceably supported on the lower section.
The upper section can be a headrest, for example, or the upper section can exhibit at least the headrest.
The first backrest element can be ergonomically adaptable via the displaceable support.
According to a preferred further development of the seat with the first backrest element, which has a lower section and an upper section, the upper section in the stowed position can be displaced or can be capable of being displaced in the direction of the lower section in such a way that the first backrest element has a shorter, i.e. a shortened, length, in particular a minimal length. In this case, the upper section can be displaceable if the first backrest element is already in the stowed position, or the upper section can be displaceable before the backrest element is transferred into the stowed position.
The shorter length makes it easier to stow the first backrest element underneath the seat surface element so that it does not protrude on one side of the seat surface element.
At the same time, the first backrest element can be arranged horizontally in the stowed position underneath the seat surface element or also at an angle underneath the seat surface element. An angled arrangement enables the first backrest element to be of longer configuration or the seat surface element to be of shorter configuration.
The seat surface element as a whole or a seat surface on the seat surface element is preferably rotatably supported.
This makes it possible for a person seated on the seat to change his sitting position easily, i.e. his sitting direction, without arising from the seat.
As a result, the seat surface element can be embodied in such a way that unlocking of the first backrest element is effected by rotation of the seat surface element or the seat surface, such that the first backrest element is capable of being pivoted from the use position or the stowed position into the respective other position.
The rotatable seat surface element or the rotatable seat surface can also be connected to a pivoting mechanism of the first backrest element in such a way that pivoting of the first backrest element from the use position or the stowed position into the respective other position is driven by the rotation of the seat surface element or the seat surface.
The first backrest element in the use position can preferably be adjustable at an inclination, and in particular can be capable of being pivoted about an axis of rotation.
As a result of this, a sitting position can be varied and adapted ergonomically.
In particular, the first backrest element in the use position can be adjustable into an essentially horizontal position, wherein the first backrest is able, in addition, to form an essentially horizontal surface together with the seat surface element.
As a result, the first backrest element together with the seat surface element is able to form a reclining surface for a person or a transport surface for objects.
A locking device can be provided, in addition, which locks the backrest element in the use position and/or the stowed position.
Furthermore, the first backrest element is capable of being pivoted manually or by use of a drive mechanism between the use position and the stowed position. The drive can be effected, for example, by mechanical, electromechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic or similar devices.
According to a preferred further development of the inventive seat, the first backrest is capable of being pivoted underneath the seat surface element onto the opposite side of the seat surface element into a further use position, i.e. a second use position. This means that the backrest is capable of being pivoted over a pivot path which runs underneath the seat surface element.
In other words, a sitting direction of the seat can be varied by 180° in this way by pivoting the first backrest element, without being obliged to rotate the entire seat. Furthermore, a person who is seated on the seat surface element can remain on the seat surface element during the pivoting process, in which case the person turns appropriately or is able to turn appropriately on the seat surface element.
As an alternative hereto, the inventive seat can have in addition a second backrest element, which is capable of being pivoted in the opposite direction to the first backrest element from a stowed position underneath the seat surface element into a use position opposite the use position of the first backrest element. In other words, the second backrest element is stowed underneath the seat surface element when the first backrest element is in its use position, and the first backrest element is stowed underneath the seat surface element when the second backrest element is in its use position.
This alternative also enables a sitting direction of the seat to be varied by 180°, without being obliged to rotate the entire seat. In addition, a person who is sitting on the seat surface element can remain on the seat surface element during the pivoting process, in which case the person turns appropriately on the seat surface element.
Pivoting of the first backrest element and the second backrest element between the use position and the stowed position is preferably interconnected.
Pivoting of the first backrest element or the second backrest element thus causes opposite pivoting of the respective other backrest element in the other direction.
According to a preferred further development, the second backrest element is capable of being pivoted via a multiple-joint bearing. The multiple-joint bearing can be a four-joint bearing, for example.
The second backrest element can also be capable of being pivoted via a sliding block guide, however.
As a result, the backrest element can be displaced by way of the multiple-joint bearing and/or the sliding block guide in a guided manner from the use position into the stowed position via a defined movement path.
The second backrest element preferably has a lower section which is adjacent to the seat surface element in the use position. In addition, the second backrest element has an upper section which is displaceably supported on the lower section.
The upper section can be a headrest, for example, or the upper section can exhibit at least the headrest.
The second backrest element can be ergonomically adaptable by the displaceable support.
According to a preferred further development of the seat with the second backrest element, which has a lower section and an upper section, the upper section in the stowed position can be displaced or can be capable of being displaced in the direction of the lower section in such a way that the second backrest element has a shorter, i.e. a shortened, length, in particular a minimal length. In this case, the upper section can be displaceable if the second backrest element is already in the stowed position, or the upper section can be displaceable before the second backrest element is transferred into the stowed position.
The shorter length makes it easier to stow the second backrest element underneath the seat surface element so that it does not protrude on one side of the sear surface element.
At the same time, the second backrest element can be arranged horizontally in the stowed position underneath the seat surface element or also at an angle underneath the seat surface element. An angled arrangement enables the second backrest element to be of longer configuration or the seat surface element to be of shorter configuration.
Like the first backrest element, the second backrest element in the use position can be adjustable at an inclination, and in particular can be capable of being pivoted about an axis of rotation.
In particular, the second backrest element in the use position can be adjustable into an essentially horizontal position, wherein the second backrest can, in addition, form an essentially horizontal surface together with the seat surface element.
As a result, the second backrest element together with the seat surface element can form a reclining surface for a person or a transport surface for objects.
A particularly long reclining surface for a person can be formed if both the first backrest element and the second backrest element are adjustable into an essentially horizontal position.
Like the first backrest element, a locking device can be provided, in addition, which locks the second backrest element in the use position and/or the stowed position.
Also, as in the case of the first backrest element, the second backrest element is capable of being pivoted manually or by means of a drive mechanism, for example, by mechanical, electromechanical, hydraulic, pneumatic or similar devices, between the use position and the stowed position.
In the case of the seat with the first backrest element and the second backrest element, a locking device can be provided, which locks the first backrest element and the second backrest element between a use position and a stowed position.
As a result of this, the seat is accessible from both sides of the backrests and is particularly suitable for the fitment of a child's seat on the seat surface element.
In the case of the seat with the first backrest element and the second backrest element, these can be of different configuration one from the other. In particular, the first backrest element and the second backrest element can have a different geometrical form. Furthermore, the first backrest element and the second backrest element can have different upholstery, for example comfort-oriented upholstery and holding-oriented upholstery (in a seat for a vehicle, upholstery which is more driving-oriented). In addition, the first backrest element and the second backrest element can be of different configuration in respect of a covering layer, for example in respect of a material. Also, the first backrest element and the second backrest element can be of different configuration one from the other in respect of a comfort function.
According to a preferred further development, the first backrest element and/or the second backrest element has/have at least one adjustable comfort function. The adjustable comfort function can have a body stabilizing function, such as a seat width adjustment or a variable lumbar support, and/or a massage function and/or a seat air conditioning function, for example heating and/or cooling.
The first backrest element and/or the second backrest element is also capable of displacement from the stowed position into a leg support and/or foot support position.
The inventive seat can find an application in particular in a vehicle or a motor vehicle. The vehicle can be a watercraft or an aircraft or a land vehicle. The land vehicle can be a rail vehicle or a road vehicle. The road vehicle can be a passenger vehicle or a goods vehicle or a motor home, for example, i.e. a vehicle with living equipment or camping equipment.
The vehicle can preferably be an autonomously driven vehicle, in which the seat with the first backrest element or the seat with the first backrest element and the second backrest element is capable of being transferred from a driving-oriented position into a non-driving-oriented position.
The change of position in this case can take place during a journey by the autonomously driven vehicle without a person who is seated on the seat being required to arise completely from the seat.
The above-mentioned further developments of the invention can be combined with one another to the extent that this is possible and appropriate.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of one or more preferred embodiments when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.